Spike (smok)
Strona „Spike” przekierowuje tutaj. Artykuł dotyczy smoka Spike'a z Equestrii, który przeniósł się do świata w pierwszym i drugim filmie, przybierając postać psa. Jeżeli chodziło ci o prawdziwego psa pochodzącego ze świata ludzi, zobacz stronę „Spike (pies)”. Spike (z ang. Kolec) — został przedstawiony w filmie „My Little Pony: Equestria Girls” jako pies. Zarówno w filmie, jak i serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia, potrafi mówić oraz towarzyszy Twilight w jej przygodach. Wygląd Spike jest wielkości małego pieska, przypomina cocker spaniela. Różni się od smoka z „My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia” ogonem, nosem oraz łapkami. Ma obrożę oraz muszkę w wersji na balu. Ma fioletową sierść i nieco ciemniejsze brwi, zielone oczy, uszy i kawałek sierści na czubku głowy. Na grzbiecie posiada trzy jaśniejsze plamki, a brzuszek i pyszczek są jasnozielone. Rola w filmie W filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls pełni rolę towarzysza i pocieszyciela Twilight Sparkle podczas misji odzyskania korony. Gdy traci ona opanowanie lub nie wie, co robić, Spike jest przy niej, by udzielić dobrej rady, bądź podać pomocną łapę. Ze względu na przybraną formę, nie może swobodnie się wypowiadać i początkowo robi to tylko, gdy jest sam na sam ze swoją opiekunką. Potem słownie odgraża się Sunset Shimmer w ciemnym korytarzyku, lecz ta upomina go, że chyba nie powinien za dużo mówić, bo ktoś mógłby odkryć, że coś jest nie tak. W końcu jednak przemawia ludzką, a zarazem kucykowo-equestriańską mową przed Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy i Pinkie Pie. Przeżywają one szok po tym, co usłyszały, ale w sumie przyjmują to wszystko z ekscytacją. Jeszcze później, po scenie kulminacyjnej, Spike daje słowny upust swoim emocjom, co słyszy jeden z uczniów, dziwiąc się nieco na widok gadającego psa, co zostaje skomentowane słowami: „Poważnie? Gadający pies dziwi cię po tym wszystkim?”. W końcu po ataku kontrolującego umysły demona na szkołę, co może jeszcze kogoś dziwić? Razem z Twilight ponownie powraca do świata ludzi w ich kolejnej przygodzie. Tym razem nie kryje się zbytnio ze swoimi umiejętnościami mowy, i to nie tylko przed Twilight i jej ludzkimi przyjaciółkami. Toczy swobodną rozmowę w pełnej klientów cukierni, nie obawia się odezwać do swojej towarzyszki na sali gimnastycznej, a jeden z jego komentarzy po jednej z nieudanych prób antyzaklęcia nie omija wcale uszu Big Maca. Jego istotny wkład w pokonanie Dazzlings polegał na sprowadzeniu pomocy, gdy dziewczyny z Rainbooms zostały uwięzione pod sceną przez Trixie. Inne wystąpienia Spike pojawia się też we własnej smoczej formie w odcinku specjalnym My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Majówka, gdzie próbuje pomóc Twilight powiesić poprawnie obraz, a następnie po zapoznaniu się ze Sci-Twi, Sunset Shimmer i Rainbow Dash z ludzkiego Canterlotu rozmawia z nimi na temat magii po pokonaniu Storm Kinga. Później ponownie wiesza obraz, co mu się udaje, lecz przez dojście Sunset z resztą uczestników zamienionych w kucyki obraz spada na podłogę i roztrzaska się na kawałki. Siła Spike, nawet w formie małego pieska, jest dość silny jak na swój rozmiar. Już w serialu My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia pełni niekiedy funkcję tragarza. W filmie My Little Pony: Equestria Girls bez niczyjej pomocy układa z książek prowizoryczne łóżko dla Twilight. W klipie Idealny dzień na zabawę pokonuje Rainbow Dash i Applejack w grze polegającej na jak najsilniejszym uderzeniu młotem w przycisk. Cytaty Equestria Girls *''To Rarity jest tutaj!? Ee, to znaczy, ciekawa fotka.'' *''się Zrobiłaś listę? To do ciebie niepodobne! się śmieje Ee... Proszę, kontynuuj.'' *''Nie, ona właśnie trafiła w sedno.'' *''O tak! I tam skąd pochodzę nawet nie jestem psem! Jestem dzikim, zionącym ogniem smokiem!'' *''Poważnie? Gadający pies dziwi cię po tym wszystkim?'' Rainbow Rocks *''A-Ale ja mogę iść, prawda? Nie mam sobowtóra w Liceum Canterlot, a ty możesz potrzebować swego wiernego asystenta.'' *''Dostała nowy oficjalny tytuł. Tutu-turut-tutu! Księżniczka Przyjaźni!'' *''Słuchaj, teraz to musisz iść na całość i zrobić ten numer z magią przyjaźni.'' *''Yy, to brzmiało o wiele lepiej niż te… pięć waszych ostatnich wersji.'' śmiech *''Oo, oczywiście, że tak. Twilight Sparkle w żadnej sytuacji się nie poddaje! Prawda, Twilight?'' *''Sorki, że tyle to trwało. Musiałem znaleźć kogoś, kto nie uległ czarowi syren, żeby was uwolnić.'' Zobacz także *Smoczą wersję Spike'a na MLP wiki Galeria Film promocyjny frame|center|Poznaj Spike'a|link=http://pl.mlpeg.wikia.com/wiki/Plik:My_Little_Pony_Equestria_Girls_-_Poznaj_Spike'a Kategoria:Główne postaci